Souviens-toi de moi
by EdenDameron
Summary: [OS][Self-insert][Fluff] Enfin, elle atteignit l'âme égarée de Sans... Maintenant, il s'agissait de le sauver.


_Un petit peu de self-insert niais dans Undertale, parce que j'ai vraiment que ça à faire de mes soirées. Parce que c'est bien connu, je me shippe avec Sans comme c'est pas possible, alors voilà._

 _ **ATTENTION, SPOILERS DE LA ROUTE PACIFIQUE**._

 _En gros, cet OS se placerait pendant le combat contre Asriel, lorsque l'on sauve les âmes égarées des monstres. Maintenant que vous avez le contexte et l'avertissement que ce sera guimauve et AU, étant donné que c'est du self-insert et pas un Frisk/Sans comme j'aurais gentiment pu le faire, allons-y~_

. . .

 **Souviens-toi de moi**

Enfin, Eden atteignit la dernière âge égarée. Celle qu'elle voulait sauver, peut-être plus que les autres. Elle le fixa pendant quelques instants, un petit sourire plein d'espoir sur les lèvres. Mais Sans, en revanche, ne semblait pas être aussi prompt à une discussion amicale. Il se mit aussitôt à l'attaquer de toutes ses forces. Eden n'était pas vraiment surprise. Ayant déjà affronté et sauvé les autres, elle savait que Sans ne se souviendrait pas d'elle si facilement. Elle ne perdait pas espoir. Elle restait déterminée.

Déterminée à le sauver. Déterminée à quitter cet endroit, et à rester avec lui. Ne plus jamais le quitter.

 _Fais comme moi. Abandonne_.

Elle regarda de nouveau le petit squelette, qui semblait pris par le désespoir et les larmes. _Plutôt mourir que d'abandonner maintenant_ , se dit-elle. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle lança à voix haute une mauvaise blague, digne du niveau légendaire de Sans. Celui-ci parut l'adorer, mais ne cessa pas pour autant ses attaques. L'humaine sentit une immense douleur soudaine. Il venait de la frapper de plein fouet. Elle n'avait même pas prêté attention aux attaques qu'il lui avait lancé. Il ne lui restait plus que 10 HP…

 _À quoi bon essayer_ ?

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. _Allez, Sans, tu peux faire mieux que ça, quand-même_ … Néanmoins, elle tremblait. Pas vraiment de peur. Elle n'avait pas peur du tout. Elle avait juste envie que ce combat s'arrête. Elle voulait juste qu'il se souvienne d'elle, et que tout s'arrête… Elle s'entendit alors lui proposer d'arrêter de s'affronter. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bête de toute sa vie. Cependant, Sans paraissait en avoir envie, lui aussi. Pourtant, comme s'il agissait contre son gré, une troisième vague d'attaques surgit alors, plus puissante que les deux autres. Malgré ses efforts considérables pour ne pas être de nouveau blessée, l'humaine sentit son âme prendre de nouveaux dégâts. Tremblotante, elle regarda ses statistiques. Elle n'avait plus qu'un point de vie… Cette fois-ci, elle devait trouver un moyen qui ramènerait à Sans tous ses souvenirs.

 _De toute façon, tu ne me reverras jamais_.

C'en fut trop pour Eden. Les larmes aux yeux, avec les quelques forces qui lui restaient, elle sauta au cou de Sans et le prit dans ses bras, et le serra contre elle, aussi fort que possible. Il n'eut aucune réaction, si ce n'est un vague cri de surprise.

– Allez, Sans, je t'en prie ! hurla-t-elle. Fais un effort, essaye de te souvenir de moi ! Je… Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te perdre ! Je… Je veux pas te laisser ici. Je t'abandonnerai jamais, tu comprends ça ? Alors je t'en prie… Sans… Réveille-toi, fais juste un effort dans ta vie ! Souviens-toi de moi… Rappelle-toi un peu lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés, lorsqu'on a commencé à devenir amis… Depuis tout ce temps, je… Tu as toujours été spécial, pour moi. Tu comptes plus que n'importe qui d'autre, dans ma vie. Et je veux pas que ce sentiment disparaisse… Sans, je t'en prie, souviens-toi de moi. Souviens-toi que quoi qu'il arrive, _je t'aime_ …

Elle entendit soudain un petit bruit, et sentit aussitôt ses blessures se refermer.

 _ **Soudain, les souvenirs de l'âme égarée refont surface**_.

– Eden… ? Je suis avec toi, petite…

Elle le regarda un instant. Il était enfin redevenu normal… Ivre de bonheur, elle le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, et, ne contrôlant plus ses émotions, elle l'embrassa.

– Désolée, je… Je suis tellement heureuse, Sansy…

Les deux se regardèrent pendant un instant avec de grands sourires, puis, comprenant qu'il lui restait encore quelqu'un à sauver, Eden fixa patiemment Asriel, continuant de sourire. Le combat n'était peut-être pas encore terminé, mais au moins, elle avait sauvé ses amis, et Sans.

. . .

Quelques heures plus tard, la barrière ayant enfin été brisée, Eden et Sans admiraient le coucher du soleil depuis le sommet du Mont Ebott.

– C'est vraiment magnifique, commenta Sans.

– Oui, répondit Eden. Et maintenant, tu pourras en profiter tous les soirs. Et les autres aussi… Je suis contente.

– Moi aussi… Papyrus a l'air de s'éclater.

– T'inquiète pas pour lui, Toriel a l'air de le surveiller d'un œil ferme.

– C'est vrai… Au fait, Eden, je peux te demander quelque chose ? J'ai eu comme une impression bizarre, y'a quelques heures… J'étais persuadé que tu m'avais fait une espèce de déclaration, ou je sais pas quoi du genre, et que tu m'avais embrassé. C'est bizarre, nan ?

– Bizarre, en effet… Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Est-ce que c'est une sensation bizarre dans le bon sens ?

– Plutôt, ouais.

– Alors dis-toi que… C'est peut-être plus qu'une impression.

Sur ce, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

– Je tiens vraiment à toi, Sans. Je t'aime. Tâche de te souvenir de ça, peu importe ce qu'il peut t'arriver.

Il éclata de rire, et, sans réfléchir, la prit dans ses bras.

– Alors autant que tu sois au courant que je t'aime aussi. Et que je serai toujours avec toi, qu'importe. Souviens-toi de ça.


End file.
